earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jhonka
=Physical Description= =Personality= =History= I was born in shadowprey village. If you don’t know where it is, it’s a little village located in Desolace. My parents both were assigned there and that’s where they fell in loved. You wouldn’t think that they would fall in love with each other if you knew them. My mother Jhontara was a mighty warrior who had felled many a demon at the battle of Mt Hajal. My father Katal was one of the first tauren druids. From what they had told me, they fought each other constantly mostly over how to heal desolace. The exact details I have forgotten, but some how through the fighting, they fell in love with each other. They married and soon I came along, if you know what I mean hehe. There were a few kids town that I would play with. Everyonce in a while, an old Troll would come to the village for supplies, draging a young tauren female. I would try to talk to her but for some reason, she would always keep her distance from me. The old Troll said to me she was hurt by other tauren, it would be later that I find out she of the Grimtotem and they casted her out of their clan, but I did make friends with her. Time went by and I soon turned 10. That was the time when young tauren chooses a path. My mother wanted me to be a warrior because on how well I had used a mace but I had wanted to become a druid like my father because of strong he was and how well he spoke to nature. We turned in early for the night because the choosing ceremony was the next day. Little did I know what was in store for me that night. That night I will always remember till the day I die. The horrors I saw were most terrible. At a very young age, every child in shadowprey village is taught to fear the sound of a warning gong. It sounds the raid of nagas coming to attack the village. I usallly had nothing to fear though because my parents were the strongest fighters in the village. My mother, while putting on her gear and grabbing her Unyielding Maul, told me to stay inside and not to come out. I listened and watched them about to leave when two of the biggest naga I have ever seen burst thru our home and started attacking my parents. They were able to hold the two naga back when an even bigger female naga appeared. She casted a spell and then both my parents were hit with lighting. After that, I watched with horror as the two nagas then finished off my parents. I couldn’t believe that both my parents died, they were the strongest people I had ever known. One of the male naga then said to the female naga, “Lady Vashj, the item iss not here.” The female Vashj then says “hmm the masster will not be happy...” As I sat there, my anger rose to unfathomable level. The naga were talking as if nothing had happened! In my rage, I picked my mother’s mace and attack them, managing to smash in one of the male nagas head in. He died and then I brought the mace down on the female’s tail. I had managed to leave a scar on her tail with the mace. I tried to do more, but then the other male naga hit me with the back of his spear,trying to bring his weapon around to stab me in the head. I barely moved my head out of the way when the spear tip came down. The tip, burning red hot like it was on fire, broke off my left horn. I was left for dead as I saw the naga leave. I didn’t know how long I laid there before I blacked out. I awoke to an undead standing over me. I jumped up with a fright, and then I realized that I was all healed. The undead laughed and said “don’t worry, I was once, and still am, a priest, I healed all of your injures. I can heal your horn if you want, but it will take time." I had asked him if he had saved my parents. He apologized and said that there was nothing he could do for them. "I will leave my horn broken, until I bring the naga to justice" I told the undead preist. I mourned my parents for the longest time, then I swore that from now on that I will do all that I can to fight all nagas until I find this lady Vashj.